Goliath Tank
The Goliath Tank is a heavy attack vehicle which can easily decimate oncoming infantry and other vehicles. The tank moves slowly, but has a large main cannon which fires an explosive tank shell, and a secondary position machine gun. Utilizing the Goliath Tank The Goliath Tank is best used at medium range. The slow but powerful tank shell will lose accuracy at longer ranges. This is because enemies will see the shell, and dodge it in most situations. However, other Goliaths and slow moving vehicles will have some difficulty in dodging the shell. The Goliath is very effective against nodes and power cores, and can easily destroy them when unhampered. "Unhampered" does not mean the other team is neglecting to attack you; rather that the driver has a secondary gunner and the enemies do not have other assault vehicles attacking you. Fast vehicles which attempt to overwhelm you will have to deal with the tank shell at your disposal, as Mantas and Scorpions will be destroyed in one shot. The main gun is also effective against flying vehicles which are NOT directly above you, and they also will easily be destroyed in under five shots. Infantry will also be very easily dispatched, as un armored players will be killed in one shot, and so will enemies with boosted health and Armor. The secondary machine gun has extreme rapid fire, though is very inaccurate at longer range. The turret can be used using the switch position button/key, and is most effective against infantry and Mantas. There is a chance that some of the stray bullets will hit the driver, or just destroy the vehicle in general. against infantry, the rapid fire will quickly kill even an armored opponent if the gunner lays down continuous fire. If both driver and gunner can operate in tandem, they will be a force to reckoned with at close and medium range. The turret is effective against power cores, dealing minor but continuous damage, which, with the main gun, can easily disable cores. Nodes can be handled this way as well. The Goliath's main downfall is that its main cannon shell does not have lock on, which makes it slightly harder to employ than an A.V.R.I.L or Rocket Launcher , but it makes up for this with more power. Defeating the Goliath Tank Though the Goliath Tank is a real force n the battlefield, it too has weaknesses easily exploited. Because of its inability to hit vehicles directly above it, the Fury and Raptor will have little trouble dealing with it. The Fury can quickly kill a Goliath by hovering above it and firing its lasers, which will quickly kill a full health Goliath. The Raptor takes a while longer, but is almost equally effective. Because the Goliath is rather inaccurate at longer ranges, the most effective vehicles to counter it would be the Darkwalker and Nemesis . The Darkwalker is very accurate at long range, and its beams can deal out massive punishment. Also, at long range, the Goliath's tank shell will be avoidable by moving to the sides, as the shell does not have a lock on. The Darkwalker can easily strafe in and out of the Goliath's fire while beaming it continuously. As an added bonus, if the driver tries to get out of his vehicle and escape on foot, you can easily dispose of him with a well placed beam or two. The Nemesis in full attack form can easily destroy a Goliath at any range, due to its rapid fire and powerful beams. In some ways, these can be more effective than a Darkwalker, as the Beams do not need to recharge, and they are just as accurate and almost as powerful. The beams make up for the slight power difference with rapid fire capabilities which will dish out the same amount of punishment. As a matter of preference, both the Darkwalker and Nemesis are equally effective. Another effective, though much more risky style of attack is to employ the Manta's speed and strafing ability to avoid the incoming fire while dealing out damage as well. Beware, however, as one mistake or well placed shell will mean certain death, so be prepared to die if you do attempt this. However, if the Manta driver is skilled enough, then this strategy will be effective as any other.